Te Maldigo
by Niveneh
Summary: Esta noche te maldigo, porque profanaste mis labios y robaste mi cordura".


**Te Maldigo **

Si no temiera tanto la prisión de Azkaban te maldeciría esta misma noche. Si no fuera una persona de principios te haría caer con mi varita. Me encantaría ver tu cuerpo inerte en el suelo tan sólo para llenarme de una sensación de victoria. Para sentir que, por una vez, triunfé sobre tus deseos. 

Aún recuerdo tus manos aferrándose a mi cuerpo, llevando mi espalda contra la fría pared de aquel pasillo solitario. Jamás me sentí tan desarmada como en ese preciso momento. Fue justo cuando sentí tu aliento combinándose con el mío que supe lo que ocurriría, era ya demasiado tarde para apartarme, debí rendirme a lo inevitable. Siempre pensé que sentir tus labios sobre los míos sería asqueroso y casi un sacrilegio. 

Desde ese día te odié más aún. Detestaba tus rubios cabellos, tus cristalinos ojos, tu mirada arrogante, tu sonrisa de desprecio. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque los deseaba. En el fondo de mi alma deseaba tenerte conmigo una vez más, tan sólo una vez más. Incluso llegaba a soñar contigo, a todas horas, estando despierta o dormida. No importaba ya en que estado me encontrara, siempre acaparabas mis pensamientos de una u otra forma. Fui feliz durante un tiempo ¿sabes? Tan sólo con pensar en aquel encuentro y recordar el sabor de tus labios me bastaba para plasmar una sonrisa todo el día. 

_-¿Por qué no nos vemos en las mazmorras al final del día?- _

_-No-_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-Si se hace más grande no podré controlarlo- _

¡Qué excusa mas tonta es esa! Pero quizás era la única que podía darte. Aun cuando te desee y te añore cada noche, cuando sonría interiormente al ver que nuestras miradas se entrecruzan casi por casualidad. Cuando pareciera que tus ojos buscan los míos con una sensación casi desesperada. Aun en esos momentos tan plenos no puedo evitar recordar quién soy. Y recordar quién eres tú. Cada vez que en clase de pociones Snape te llama por tu apellido es como una punzada en mi vientre. Tu apellido, ese maldito apellido. Es sólo tu apellido el que odio, así como tú odias mis orígenes. 

Quisiera encontrarnos en algún lugar en donde nadie nos conociera, en donde tú no representaras todo aquello que debo odiar por naturaleza, un sitio en donde no seas un enemigo, en donde tu apellido no me importe. Un lugar en donde no odies lo que soy, en donde ninguno de los dos deba canalizar su odio hacia el otro. En donde simplemente cuenten nuestros sentimientos, donde quererte no represente algo maldito o prohibido, sino una simple condición de mi corazón. ¿Será posible una utopía así? Soy demasiado realista y sé que es casi imposible. Tú jamás harás frente a tu familia y yo no podría traicionar una de las personas más importantes para mí en el mundo. 

-¿Hermione?- desvío la mirada hacia él. Hacia ese a quien no puedo traicionar. Es por él que guardo todo esto dentro de mí. De saber lo que siento ahora mismo se mataría. Jamás podría resistirlo. Esbozo una tenue sonrisa y me inclino hacia él. 

-¿Se te ofrece algo, Harrry?-

-Es que…-

-Haz estado muy callada últimamente- como acostumbra, Ron Weasley siempre mete su cuchara en la conversación- y nos preguntábamos si estás enferma o algo así. 

Justo en ese momento tuve ganas de gritarle algo. Pero me contuve. "No Ron, mi enfermedad es del alma" pensé para mis adentros. Mientras pensaba en qué contestar, unas risas burlonas muy características se escucharon a mis espaldas. Miré de reojo, comprobando que se trataba de ti. Miraste con ese clásico desprecio altanero a Ron y Harry; quienes lo devolvieron con creces. Cuando te detuviste a mirarme, fue con esa mirada despreciable que tanto odio. En los últimos segundos pude ver en tus ojos aquel brillo de ese día ya tan lejano. Aquel día en que profanaste mis labios y te llevaste mi cordura. Seguiste de largo, delante de tus dos compañeros de maldad. 

_-Es imposible sacarte de mí… y también imposible poseerte para mí. Por eso te maldigo hoy y siempre, Draco Malfoy…- _

**FIN ** 

**Notas de la Autora: mi segundo fanfic de Harry Potter. Se me dan mejor las historias cortas tratándose del niño mago. **

**Es un Draco x Hermione y a pesar que no me gusta mucho esta pareja, la encajé perfecta para la temática de "Romeo y Julieta" que me pidieron para un Challenge. Está narrado desde el punto de vista de Hermione y más cursi no podía ser, pero es lo que me salió. **

**Para contacto meiko@wings.distant-sky.org o mei_akiyama@yahoo.com y por favor NO SPAM que se me satura el correo inútilmente. **


End file.
